a. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electronic printer for printing with reciprocating motion of a printing head and, more particularly, to a device for supporting the printing head on a carriage in said type of printer.
B. Description of the prior art
In conventional printers of this type, a printing head is fixed on a carriage by screws. This makes difficult not only to remove the printing head from the carriage, but to mount properly the printing head on the carriage.